


Just One Eye

by eiko_lotus



Category: Arashi (Band), JunToshi - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiko_lotus/pseuds/eiko_lotus
Summary: Originality always better than artificial.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble of less than 1000 words, a back up from my LJ

Title: Just One Eye  
Author: eiko_lotus  
Length: Drable  
Pairing: just guess... :)  
Summary: Originality always better than artificial.  
Disclaimer: I never own someone, they belong to each other.  
If this really happening in real life then I will be the happiest.  
Just another something come up in my head in this crowded traffic.  
Thanks to Jun's new CM and my friend's picture of Ohno pouting.  
English is not my first language but I do hope you enjoy the read... ^_^v

  


"and... cut... ok, that's a wrap guys... otsukaresamadeshita..."

Finally, the CM shooting is over. Matsujun always enjoy a make up CM, he knew he will look gorgeous in any of them. However this time he hardly enjoy it. Especially the last shoot. But being an idol, he can always hide it.

He nod most of his way to his car. He can't wait to be finally home since it's already pass midnight when the shoot over. Empty street atempt him to step on his gas and run above the allowed speed limit until he finally home.

His smile appear directly once he saw the light still on. There's only one posibility, his boyfriend is home and waiting for him.

"tadaima..." like a little kid he run over the couch where his boyfriend sitting with his scetch book. The strange happen when the guy is not even looking up from the book.

"Satoshi, i'm home." It is difinitely odd. The other usually run into his arm whenever they are off camera. The subjected guy just then stand and close his book still not looking at him.

"If you still kiss another person even only on screen, don't you dare go near me." the irresistable pout appear in instant when he walked to their bedroom.

"Enjoy the couch." that all he said before finally enter the bedroom and lock it, leaving the dumbly struck Jun in middle of their living room. Jun just looking around until he found his lover white notebook still on, and there in the screen is how he kiss his partner's eyes for the CM. Paparazi is certainly quicker than what he credit them for. Especially if it's on the Arashi Prince.

"Shit! I knew this gonna happen" Jun just silently cursing his luck. He already try his best to avoid kissing in any drama, CM or anything since he knew how his boyfriend will be furious, but this one is out of his reach. At least he can bargain to only kiss an eye not both.

His tiredness won him over he just walk to their bedroom and took his set of keys. No one can really guess and believe him how the Arashi Leader can be so possesive and extremely jealous. That's why he always have his set of key ready whenever this thing happen.

He slowly unlock and open the door to see his boyfriend curled in the middle of the bed. The stubborn little guy would never admit how he actually misses Jun on their bed. Jun himself quickly but silently change into his pajama and get under the thick blanket. As if clued, the other in bed unconsiously looking for his warmth.

Jun gladly welcome him into his arms and hug the petite figure tightly. He stroke the soft chubby cheek and get a soft purring as the reply. Jun just admiring the original beauty within his hand before leaning and kiss both closed eye. "you're much more better than anyone else Satoshi, best one for me..."

Jun whisper his words against the other's ear before finally let the sleep took him over.

a.n.: This drable finished during my way back home thanks to LJ for Android and after hour heavy traffic.


End file.
